You Never Knew
by weecookie
Summary: Rated M for mature scenes. Story about Asking Alexandria's Danny Worsnop having a visit from an old friend.


I smiled as I watched my boys on stage, they'd seriously matured on stage compared to when they'd just started out. One thing I'd never told Claire was that I knew all 5 members of Asking Alexandria, one of them more than the rest. But then again I was yet to tell her

that I had back stage passes for tonight.

I smiled again as I noticed Claire start dancing to Closure a huge smile on her face when a couple of the fans joined her. The rest of the show was spent with me either filming AA, taking pictures or singing along to their songs.

The moment they walked off stage I decided to give it about 5 minutes before grabbing Claire's arm and leading her to the doors that the merch guys and band members used to go backstage. She gave me a funny look as I took two laminated cards out of my pocket and flashed them to security.

I smiled when they opened the doors for us. I motioned Claire to follow me while I walked through the doors. I could hear the sounds of laughter as we walked further down the corridor.

"Oh man that blonde who was stood with the girl with the purple hair was hot." I heard Danny say to the guys now they were in sight. Danny's, Ben's and James backs were to use while Cameron and Sam faced them.

"That girl with the purple hair who was with the girl with the blonde hair was hot." Ben said to the guys as he gave himself a wipe with the white towel that hung over his shoulder.

"Hello Danny." I spoke up so he'd definitely hear me. Everything seem to go silent at that point, I stopped in my tracks and just watched them.

"Chrissy?" Danny said as he turned around to face me a smile on his face. "Girl come here."

I smiled as I practically ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my cheek before pulling away and looking me up and down.

"You look good Chrissy."

"Thanks Danny, you still look as good as ever." I said as I got a better look at him.

"Not really, I'm bigger than what I was..."

"Danny you've been through a lot in the last year. Sure your slightly bigger than what you were when I last saw you. Your hairs about the same length so not much has changed." I cut him off.

"That's right I haven't seen you since 2007. What happened to you!" He asked as Ben and the guys stepped forward.

"I moved here in 2008, sorry I never got in contact." I replied gaining a pout from Danny.

"Hey Ben, Cameron, James, Sam."

I paused as I looked round at Claire and motioned her over. "Guys this is Claire. Claire this is the guys as you know."

"Hey Claire." Ben said with a smile as he stepped forward looking her up and down.

"Ben behave." I said with a laugh, Ben's smile grew into a smirk. "You guys have got a lot better at performing."

"Thanks Christina, that means a lot." James said.

"Christina why didn't you tell me you knew Asking Alexandria?" Claire asked.

"You never asked." I said as I looked back to Danny.

"Do you guys wanna come for a drink?" Danny asked and I glanced to Claire before speaking.

"Sure." Danny smiled.

"Well I'm going to go into the dressing room and get my jacket and put more deodorant on. Say Christina want to come with me so we can catch up." I shrugged and followed him.

He opened the door and walked right in, I followed and shut the door behind me. What happened next I didn't expect, Danny turned on his heel and pinned me to the door as he kissed me.

I kissed back at first before pulling away. "Danny I can't, you have a girlfriend." He just looked at me, a cheeky smile forming on those lips I was dying to kiss.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her. I've waited years to do this." He leaned closer to kiss me again, I responded right away as I kissed back.

The kiss was perfect but I wanted more, Danny seemed to notice as he removed his hands from mine and began unbuttoning his jeans. I wasted no time in undoing the buttons on my shorts and pulling them down.

Truth is I'd always wanted Danny ever since we met I'd wanted him. I let Danny do the rest while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He lifted me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist while he took care of the rest.

After a couple of minutes we were both breathing heavy hoping this wasn't going to end anytime soon. We both froze when someone banged on the door. "I hope there's nothing going on in there." Ben shouted.

I looked around before looking at Danny, he pulled away from me. I quickly grabbed my shorts and put them back on and opened the door so we could leave. "What's up Ben? Don't want Danny getting all the attention?" I almost laughed as Ben smirked looking at Danny obviously knowing too well what just happened.

I smiled at Claire as I followed the guys out of the venue and to the closest club we could find with good music. We got stopped a couple of times by fans wanting pictures with the guys and autographs. Some even came along with us to the club.

I stood there watching Danny dance with some of the guys, Claire and some fans. I was unaware that Ben was actually standing next to me that was until he spoke. "Your never going to get him Chrissy."

"I know Ben, but I can still linger on memories." I glanced to him seeing him look to me.

"Why would you want to linger on memories?" Ben asked as I glanced back to Danny seeing him look right at me.

"I love him Ben, I always have and always will." He seemed surprised by this as he turned me to face him.

"Chrissy why have you never told him?"

"Because he had a girlfriend back then and he's got a girlfriend now. There's no point. That's why I never got in contact with him Ben. I hoped I could forget about it and then you guys got famous then I couldn't run away from my feelings. Danny's oblivious to reality, I've been following him on twitter and he's never noticed."

"I know that Christina, Danny is oblivious to reality. Just go over there and dance with him. I won't say anything to his girlfriend and I know the others won't. You and Danny can work things out." I nodded as I looked back to Danny.

I was just about to walk over to Danny when a skinny girl with shoulder length black hair walk over to Danny. His smile grew bigger as he hugged and kissed her. It was clear who she was right there, I turned back to Ben.

"Ben see Claire over there she likes you a lot so get over there and dance with her. Watch her will you, I'm off home." I said before walking away from him and just leaving the club.

I don't even know why it hurt seeing Danny and his girlfriend, at least he was happy right? I stopped an on coming taxi screeching to a halt I climbed in and told the driver where to go.

It was only about 5 maybe 10 minutes and we were at the train station. I climbed out of the taxi and paid the driver the money for the ride. I sighed as I walked down the stairs that led the way to the platform I needed to be on. "Christina!" I heard someone shout as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder to see Danny begin to make his way down the stairs. I ran to the train and quickly pressed the button behind me so the doors would close. I managed to grab a seat that had a table, I sunk as far down into the seat hoping Danny wouldn't find me.

I sighed in relief as the train started moving. It was what happened next I didn't expect, Danny sat down in the seat opposite me and leaned on the table. "Save it Danny I don't want to hear it." I said as I leaned my head on the table, feeling him play with my hair.

"Chrissy just hear me out okay." I looked up at him and sat back in my seat so I could listen to what he had to say. He reached across the table and took my hands in his. "I'm sorry about what you saw, I didn't know she was coming to see me."

I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window seeing only my reflection. I looked back to Danny still trying to understand why this bothered me so much, we were friends.

"Christina, please I've waited years to be with you and now I can you try to leave again."

"Danny how can we? You have a girl-"

"As from now I don't." He said which shocked me. I looked right at him hope in my eyes as he smiled. "I told her all about you when we got together, and now at the club I told her that you were here. She told me to come after you and be with you if that's what I really wanted."

He climbed to his feet and pulled me to mine so he could then steal my seat. He must have grabbed my jacket since I felt something pull me back and then I was sat on his knees, his arms around my waist while he placed soft kisses up and down my neck.

"So you ditched your hot girlfriend who just flew out here to see you, to chase after me?" I asked as I glanced back at him.

"Pretty much." I smiled as I kissed him, he kissed back and held me tightly.

"Do you want to get off at the next stop or carry on to mine?" I asked him as I looked out the window opposite me.

"Depends, do we get to be alone if we go yours?" I shook my head a soft smile on my lips, I knew he'd most likely want to stay in Glasgow for the night in this case.

The train came to a stop at Glasgow Queen Street station, I climbed to my feet and pulled Danny to his feet. We headed to the doors and left the train, I had to lead Danny out of the station since he had no idea where he was.

I don't know why but it seemed right, Danny and I. I stood there looking around before facing Danny. "Are you wanting to go to the pub for a while or go straight to a hotel?" He looked into my eyes a smile creeping up on those lips I loved to kiss so much.

"How about we go to a hotel and order room service?" I smiled.

"I love the way you think Danny." He smirked before saying anything.

"And I love you Christina." He said and leaned closer to kiss me. I kissed back loving the taste of whisky and cigarettes on his tongue. We pulled away for air as I leaned closer and kissed his cheek before speaking.

"I love you too Danny." He smiled as he took my hand and started walking down the street. I showed Danny where the nearest hotel was so he could get us a room since he always hated it when I paid for things. Danny got us a room with a double bed and requested room service for us both.

Once we were in the room and room service had been with our bottle of Jack Daniels and some snacks, Danny poured us both a glass of JD straight and came over to sit next to me on the bed. "To the future?" I said as I raised my glass seeing the smirk form on his lips as he tapped his glass against mine and we both downed the contents of the glass.

Danny took my glass off me and placed both the glasses on the floor as he pushed me down to the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me as he got to work on stripping me of my t-shirt. I pulled away as he pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor, both of us smiling as I quickly pulled his over his head and threw it to my right.

Danny sat up as he unbuckled my belt and popped the buttons on my jeans, he pulled them off as he climbed to his feet so he could quickly discard his jeans before climbing back onto the bed and climbing onto me again. I smiled as I pushed him over and straddled his hips hearing a soft moan escape his lips.

Placing his hand at the base of my neck he pulled me down as our lips clashed together a fire being lite between us. I ran my left hand through Danny's hair while I slipped my right hand into his boxers and took him in my hand. I started moving my hand at a steady pace before quickening the pace.

Danny pulled away for air as he moaned before flipping us and kissing as he pulled my boxers off along with his. He thrust into me causing me to bite my lower lip as a way to keep the gasp from escaping my lips. "You okay baby?" Danny asked as he pulled out a little, I nodded as I kissed him.

He thrust back in harder than before, I gasped for air as Danny continued, his thrusts only got harder making me moan louder. After a couple of minutes both of us were breathing heavy as Danny thrust one last time releasing his seed.

He laid down beside me gasping for air as he pulled me into his arms and held me close. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head on his chest glad we'd finally got together after waiting for so long. I smiled when Danny kissed my forehead, I looked up to him and kissed him. "I love you." I managed to say between gasps.

"I love you too." He said before kissing me again.


End file.
